


Someday (Out of the Blue)

by Furrina



Series: Someday (Out of the Blue) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Romance, Tags Subject to Change, Werewolf Mates, alpha!Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrina/pseuds/Furrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion and Peter are star-crossed lovers, separated by fates until they finally come face to face. Picks up after 3x11, bleeds into 3x12 and runs away with it.</p><p>Frankly, this has got to be suckiest summary ever but i dont really know. I saw 3x12 and I just started writing... but please, give it a try. It's good I promise :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Elton John's **Someday (Out of the Blue)**
> 
>  
> 
> Okay... So I started writing this immediately after watching the 'leaked' episode (what? I wasn't the only one!!) with every intention of uploading before it officially aired.  
> As such I tried to keep the spoilers to minimum, but some things are kept as they are on purpose because while I loved the finale, I didn't really care for the "Big Twist".

** Part 1 **

It was on a Tuesday that IT happened.

With Lunar Eclipse only a few hours away, and their parents’ lives on the line, Scott, Stiles and Allison _pseudo-sacrificed_  themselves to The White Oak, rendering the Darach’s _offerings_ useless.

With the location of the Old Oak firmly established, Stiles, Allison and Isaac left to find the parents and Scott left to hold onto his end of the bargain with Deucalion.

They faced off Jennifer in the old Distillery on the Hale property and Scott was surprised to learn that Derek had once again chosen the wrong side in some misguided attempt to help. _Seriously, that man_ needed _to stop trying to help. He only succeeded in messing things up even further!_

Jennifer gleefully informed them that she had finished off Deucalion’s pack beforehand, and claimed that she was looking forward to seeing how strong Deucalion was without his sycophants at his back.

As it turned out, Deucalion, the demon-wolf, who was not _that_ Demonic when you come to think of it, did not really need Scott’s help in kicking both Derek and the Darach’s collective asses, though it might have been also because Scott’s _Pack_ had succeeded in thwarting the final, and the most important, Sacrifice.

This triumph, however, lasted only until the eclipse when the Wolves lost all their power and Darach recharged due to the Moon’s undue interference. She turned first on Deucalion, scratching and clawing at him until he was bruised and bloody… possibly unconscious… she might also have cracked his skull as an added insurance, before turning on the Betas.

Derek and Scott banded against her, but with the eclipse affecting their powers, and Scott already weakened from his earlier Near Death Experience, they were no match for the angry Druid. She incapacitated Scott first, paralyzing him with a well-placed cut to the base of the neck, like the Kanima, which would more or less render him, even with his advanced healing powers, helpless for the night.

And then she turned her attention to Derek.

If you were to ask Scott about the night, he would say that Derek was the one who took the brunt of Jennifer’s wrath, as she viewed Derek siding with Scott as some kind of personal slight… and as they say, _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._ He would also tell you that Derek is all kinds of stupid, because apparently, his _Great Masterplan_ was to try and take the beatings until either Jennifer exhausted herself or the eclipse ended and the moon rose again. Like he had done earlier in the year with Boyd and Cora just after they were reunited on that fateful day.

But a healing Alpha facing two betas is in no way comparable to a powerless beta facing an angry Druid-Gone-Wild… and suffice to say, that by the time the moon was even close to rising, Derek was more or less a goner… and that’s when IT happened.

Scott had started counting down the seconds under his breath hoping the moon-rise would speed up his healing, when a loud, piercing _howl_ cut through the night.

_Peter!_

Scott had never been more thankful of Peter’s existence until right that moment.

Jennifer’s hand stopped mid-air as if stunned. Derek twitched in her grasp, grinning up at her through bloody teeth, his eyes flashing bright azure. _The moon had risen!_

Jennifer dropped the wolf and backed away from Derek, hell-bent on making her escape, but Peter cut her off at the warehouse entrance, claws extended and eyes flashing electric blue, backed by a very smug-looking amber-eyed Cora.

Cora snarled at her and Jennifer twisted mid-step, simultaneously throwing a fistful of mountain ash into the air, creating a circle around her… a border between her and the wolves.

Scott absently wondered if it was something taught at the Druid School because even Ms. Morell could do it, and whether or not, he could convince Deaton to teach it to the humans in the pack…

… when Jennifer sneered from behind the mountain ash line, “My, my, as I live and breathe! _Peter Hale!!_ I was under the impression that you were dead.”

“I get that a lot actually,” Peter replied, with a put-upon sigh, his eyes absently taking in the damage around the room. “I see you’ve caused quite a _carnage_ ,” he said with a mock appreciation.”I am impressed. Must have been tough,” he added, cocking his head, as if apprising her. “Abandoned by your bond-mate, torn-up and left for dead. A shame really,” Peter nodded sadly, as if offering condolences. “I remember how pretty you looked, you know, _before…”_

 _What the heck is he doing?_ Scott thought, trying to will away the pin-and-needles feeling in his hands and legs that indicated his limbs were functioning again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Derek standing up shaking his hands, his bruises in the process of healing and Deucalion twitching to consciousness on the floor, and realized that Jennifer, conveniently, had her back to all the werewolves, save Peter… and instantly understood Peter’s plan.

He silently crawled to the mountain ash line, stopping just short of the border and placed his hands on the invisible shield.

The shield flared under his hands and Jennifer turned to face him, wide-eyes. Then she took in the sight of him and relaxed… then smirked. “You already tried this once, Scott,” she mocked. “I don’t remember you having much success.”

Scott remained silent, but pressed his hands harder against the shield. _Believe_ , Deaton’s voice whispered in his mind. _You have to_ believe _._

So Scott did. Keeping his eyes locked unto Jennifer’s – he could smell her panic rising… hear her heart increasing its rhythm – he _believed_. He imagined the power… his _spark…_ starting in his legs and rising upwards, increasing in intensity as each cell of his body contributed to turn it into a flame...

He breathed in through his nose, out through his mouth… counting and controlling each breath the way he was honed to do in case of an asthma attack, before he was turned… channeling _that flame_ from its pool in his stomach out to his hands… giving his _everything_ to break down the shield.

He pushed and pushed _and pushed_... till his body felt on fire… every cell in his body burning from within. He felt his nose start to bleed and his eyes shift in colour… his teeth elongated and his hands shifted into claws… his entire being begged for it to end… and he couldn’t stop the blood-curdling _scream_ that escaped his throat…

…and something in him _SNAPPED!_

The shield exploded in a BRIGHT flash of blue-white and he slumped forward, just as the sheer _force_ threw Jennifer backwards… bringing them to an eye-level. _“What!??”_ she gaped at him, her breath catching, half-incredulous, half-amazed… as if she had just witnessed a miracle but still had no intention of believing it. “How did you do that?”

Scott grinned at her… pushing himself into a sitting position. “I’m an Alpha, now,” he replied, calm as you please. “And if you don’t stop killing innocent people and leave us in peace, I’ll kill you myself. I don’t care what it does to the colour of my eyes…”

“… But I do,” Peter cut-in, stepping inside the circle, careful to avoid contact with the mountain ash, barely paying any attention to the teen. “Killing her won’t change the colour of mine, so allow me…” he said, towering over Jennifer, as pleasantly charming as if he were offering to open a door or pull out a chair rather than killing someone in cold-blood.

Jennifer turned around to face him, and stared at him, as if trying to place him in her memories. “Of _course_ , it’s _you_ ,” she said, shaking her head in disgust. “Everybody suffers... but _somehow,_  you _always_ come out on top. And now that Scott’s an Alpha, you’ll be able to steal it from him. You’ll be an Alpha again…”

“Again?” Peter exclaimed, taking an offence at the word.

Jennifer scrunched her eyebrows together, as if trying to figure out the puzzle… then suddenly, broke the gaze and frantically started looking around for an escape route, her heart beating with wild abandon. Scott looked towards Derek who was staring at Peter with wide-blown eyes.

“ _Again_?” Peter repeated the question, his claws snapping out of his hands as he raised it behind him. “I _AM_ THE ALPHA!” he exclaimed his eyes flashing blood-red and he brought the claw down in a sweep, slashing Jennifer’s throat.

“I have _ALWAYS_ been the ALPHA!” he shouted, shifting into his former Alpha form as he brought his claw down once again, cleanly separating Jennifer’s head from her body, snarling to high heavens.

Scott shuddered in spite of himself and hastily stood up, taking on a fighting stance, desperately pushing down his fight-or-flight instinct. He stole a glance towards Derek… his entire body reeking of danger… DANGER and _FEAR_. Behind Peter, Scott saw Cora take the same stance and briefly wondered how much she knew about the first time they had killed Peter… before his mind was transported to that night… and he knew…

He _knew_ without a shadow of doubt, that without Argents’ weapons, or Stiles buzzing in with vials of Molotov Cocktails, they stood no chance against angry Peter… even if all three of them fought him together. He was stronger, and definitely powerful than them… not to mention more battle-worn, and unlike them, he hadn’t been in _any_ fight in over a year… and had no doubt build up enough endurance to outlast the three of them.

The Alpha cocked its head to a side, as if belatedly sensing the hostility in the air – which was… surprising, to say the least. He hadn’t known the Alpha to be so sloppy – and tensed, a deep sense of _betrayal_ radiating from it. Then it turned to face them and snarled; its eyes flashing like laser beams, boring holes into him. It let out a loud roar and _lunged…_

 _…_ when suddenly another, louder _ROAR_ cut through the night.

And before Scott had even registered the words that involuntarily left his mouth – “Oh, crap!” – Peter stopped mid-lunge, reverting back to his human form and blinking around in confusion as if he had no idea how he had got there.

Scott barely had the time to register that he had seen this kind of reaction only _once_ before – the day Isaac had attacked Ethan on the school bus and subconsciously shifted his allegiance from Derek to him – before Peter fell to his knees, breathing heavily, his whole body trembling with a sudden ebb of adrenaline and testosterone, and threw his head back to _keen_ the most pitiful wail he had _ever_ heard.

 _‘Howl of an Omega_ ,’ a distant voice that sounded eerily like the late Victoria Argent hissed at him. ‘ _The cry of a lone wolf_ _is the most_ **awful** _sound in the world.’_

And then Deucalion was on his feet, howling in similar despair as he struggled up and stumbled half-way across the warehouse… as helpless as the blind man he usually claimed to be… falling in front of Peter, pulling him into an embrace without preamble… shaking and sobbing as they clung to each other like it was the only thing preventing the other from drowning.

Scott instinctively backed down, feeling like he was intruding on a very private moment.

Both the Alphas were nuzzling each other, holding so tightly as if trying to mesh together, and breathing apologies into each other’s skin as if marking the other with their words.

He couldn’t hear the entire conversation – apparently being raised around werewolves had made them more aware of the possibility of “accidental” eavesdropping than normal people – but what he did hear chilled him to core.

“…sorry,” Peter mumbled, his claws digging into Deucalion’s back. “So so sorry… shouldn’t have given up… no use for a Blind Omega…”

“…wouldn’t let me see…” Deucalion was saying. “…tried finding you but…fire…”

“…Coma…” Peter whimpered.”…killed Laura… but you didn’t come. You _didn’t_ …”

“…as fast as I could…” Deucalion whispered back “…Derek and Scott… Didn’t know _you_ are alive… I am sorry…”

“Never leave me again…” Peter keened, tearing into Deucalion’s back with his claws, absently smearing the blood around the tears in the shirt. “Promise…please…”

“Promise,” Deucalion breathed, kissing the bared neck which had he accidently bitten and was starting to heal. “I promise… We will be together… You’ll have your pack again…”

Scott glanced at Derek to find him and Cora huddled together staring at the duo with the same shock and bewilderment that he was sure was reflected on his face. He slowly inched his way towards them, one eye and one ear on the Alpha pair.

“…Derek and Cora,” Peter whispered a little loudly, signaling the end of the private conversation and that they didn’t mind being overheard anymore. “And Scott…”

“… _Scott_?” Deucalion, pulled back and gazing into Peter’s eyes with his _Wolf’s_. “He’s _your_ beta?”

Peter grinned and nodded frantically as if trying to convey his excitement and Deucalion turned around to face Scott, the look of such happiness and pride on his face that Scott felt his breath catch in his throat. _How many times he had wished_ his dad _to look at him like this?_

In spite of himself, he gave a shy smile in return, and watched as Deucalion turned to Peter, whispered something suspiciously like, “I’m so proud of you…” and then, claimed his lips.

It escalated from zero to hundred in sixty seconds flat… a light press of lips turning into string of frantic kisses with tongues… then hands started roaming… tugging and pulling… and just when it seemed that Deucalion was about to push Peter onto his back…

… Scott heard someone clear their throat beside him.

The adults pulled away from each other with a start, turning sheepishly towards them, as if they just realized they were not alone. Peter blushed like a teenage virgin, and ducked his head, hiding it in Deucalion’s neck, breathing heavily. And Deucalion bared his teeth at the teens, but it seemed more out of exasperated fondness reserved for naughty nephews, as opposed to “I’ll dig out your spleen out through your asshole with a blunt spoon” smile they were used to.

Scott swallowed heavily and turned to see Cora staring at the couple, still reeling from the sight of her uncle clutching the ~~monst~~ —man that had kept her locked up for over three months… and tried to kill her only family… not to mention whose beta so casually _murdered_ Boyd.

And Derek… he was looking between them with what could only be described as raw pain, but it was mixed with some deep, unfathomable expression… like he had an idea what was going on, but he did not like it. At. All.

Then Derek took a deep breath and braced himself, as if he was preparing to enter the battle field, which was ironic considering what had transpired mere minutes before. “Peter?” he said, his voice barely masking his shock and confusion.

But either Peter was too out of it or choosing to ignore the emotions in his nephew’s voice, because he looked beatifically up at them, his eyes hazy with lust. “Derek,” he smiled, his face lighting up and making him look almost 10 years than he usually did. “This is…”

“Gideon, if I remember correctly,” Derek cut in stepping forward, and making himself seem as unthreatening as he could. Peter nodded softly and Derek sank down before them. “You should have told me.”

Peter averted his eyes. “Yes, I should have,” he agreed softly.

“Is this why Laura…?” Derek asked…for the first time coming even close to finding the _real_ reason for his sister’s death.

He had never bought the explanation that Peter had done it for power or revenge. Peter was not an Alpha material… even if he _had_ craved that power. He would have been content being the Head Beta – same power, but none of the responsibilities – and if he had just wanted to avenge The Tragedy, he just had to say the word. Laura may not have been a killer, but she was also no saint. While she herself may not have gone after the Argents, she would have had no problem setting Peter loose on them, if he so desired… plus, there was Scott. What kind of Alpha did not stick around after he had turned his first and only beta?

Peter cringed and Deuc— _Gideon’_ s arm tightened around him. “Yes,” he whispered, so quietly that if they hadn’t had the supernatural hearing, they would have missed it. “I tried to explain to her… I wanted to leave…but she wouldn’t have it. She wanted me to go back to the Rileys’… to honour the contract we had before the fire,” He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. “She said… she said that Deucalion would never accept a Beta into his pack, let alone a Beta who was still too weak to fend for himself among the Alphas. She said… she said that he would have his pack f…fu…fuck me like a whore before dropping me like a rotten carcass…” he trailed off, his breath hitching quietly and Deucalion shushed him, pressing light kiss into his hair.

Derek cringed, because he knew that that… was quite plausible. He knew how torn Peter had been when Mother had rejected Gideon’s intentions to court him because he had been promised to Christopher Riley’s son. And he knew Laura was even worse of a stickler for traditions and contracts… and he _knew_ how cruel she could get if she saw things not going her way.

It’s okay,” he nodded, reaching out to touch his once-best friend. Deucalion growled and he pulled his hand back. “I’m not going to hurt him,” he said placatingly, even though he knew that either of them could cleanly snap him two if they so desired. _They had no reason to fear him._ “But this has to stop,” he said, taking on the role of the family patriarch. _Oh, how he missed Grandpa!_ He turned to Deucalion knowing the man was scenting him. “You can court him,” he said clear voice, “but we’ll do it the old way…”

“Derek!” Cora finally had had enough of staying silent. “You can’t just let this… this _monster,” she snapped at Deucalion_ “…court Peter. He and his pack killed Boyd and Erica for fuck’s sake! And did you forget what they did to me…”

“Exactly,” Derek said, turning around but not fully, still wary of presenting his back to the duo. “Erica and Boyd are dead. So is Laura… not to mention Deucalion’s pack. This has gone on long enough… we have paid a very heavy price for keeping a wolf away from its mate. I can’t let anything happen to you or Isa— _you,_ ” he cut himself off hastily. “I can’t lose any more people I love.”

He turned to Deucalion who had released Peter, but still sat close together that their shoulders were touching. “If you want to court him, court him. I don’t care. But it will be done the traditional way… Scott McCall,” he turned his head to Scott who was standing in the corner, texting on his phone. Judging by his expression it seemed that parents had been saved. “… is the Alpha of Beacon Hills Pack and it’s his decision… not mine. If he says yes, then it’s a yes.”

“Scott?” Deucalion addressed the newly named Alpha. “Do you consent?”

“Huh?”  Scott snapped up from his mobile screen. He had assumed that they had forgotten about him amidst their family drama, and frankly, he would have preferred it that way. “What?”

Cora heaved a deep sigh.”Apparently Gideon,” she spat the name with contempt “…wants to date Peter and they need your permission.”

“What? _Why?!?”_ Scott looked between Cora, who had gone back to glaring at the Alphas and Derek who looked like he had swallowed a sour lemon. “I mean… why do you need my permission?”

“Because you are the Alpha, dumbass,” Cora snapped.

At Scott’s even more confused look, Deucalion elaborated, “It’s like asking a parent for your girlfriend’s hand. In a traditional mating, the Alpha has consent to the courting and betrothal.”

“Oh,” Scott’s mouth turned into a small ‘o’. “But, why me? I mean… you _both_ are Alphas… surely, you don’t need anyone’s permission…”

“That’s not how it works,” Derek interrupted. “I’m no longer an Alpha and Peter has no intention of taking any betas… which means that for intents and purposes he’s as good as an Omega, right now. Which makes you, as the Alpha of this town, the next best thing…”

“Oh,” Scott murmured, though he still had no idea what they were talking about. Apparently there was more to being an Alpha than red eyes. He would have to ask Stiles or Mr. Argent to research more into this. “I— I need to ask someone to research into this,” he finally said, completely at loss. “I mean, I don’t care if you two start sexing up, but if it affects me or my _pack_ – the words still sounded so strange on his tongue – then I need more time to think.”

He looked between the two reunited lovers, hoping he hadn’t screwed this up, but Gideon was scowling proudly at him and Peter had this shit-eating “I told you so” look on his face. Seriously, the way they were looking at him, like they wouldn’t have expected him to say anything else; the same look Sheriff Stilinksi got when Stiles broke into his case files and solved them for him, like he couldn’t decide if they wanted to ground him or raise his pocket allowance.

Apparently the two people who had tried to kill him more than once were now his “ _parents_ ”. Fuck his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, hugs to all those who "Kudos'd", commented and subscribed. This is a very ambitious project and I'll need all the encouragement i can get :D
> 
> Secondly, I'm not really a fan of the !flashback...!flashback and _Italicizing_ flashbacks gives me a headache... so anything which has characters that are dead in Canon, it's prolly a flashback. You've been warned.
> 
> I really really had no intention of doing Melissa/Sheriff. It just happened y'know
> 
> The way my headcanon goes, the hierarchy of Packs is something like that of European royalty. As such... the "Alpha" goes to the first-born of the current Alpha irrespective of Gender (unless they abdicate it). The second-born is Head-beta and the third-born is second-beta... so on. When an Alpha... or the next-in-line has a kid, then that kid becomes the head-beta... etc etc...
> 
> As such... Peter may be older than Derek, but in the royal hierarchy Derek, being the second-born of the reigning Alpha is higher on the food chain.

** Part 2 **

“You’re kidding!” Stiles exclaimed when Scott finished his half of the story. “You’re _not_ kidding,” he repeated a bit more soberly when Scott’s expression didn’t change. “Shit!”

Scott echo’d the sentiment. As if it wasn’t enough that he had literally duelled both Peter and Deucalion to almost-death, that Karma had come back to bite him in the ass… now he was being asked to broker their _relationship_.

He had, not very subtly, suggested that Deaton would be more suited for this job because he knew more about them than anyone alive, except maybe Derek, but Deaton had just hummed and rubbed his jaw, muttering “interesting”, and that had been the end of conversation. He wondered, not for the first time, if Derek was willing to take his “Alpha” back.

“I’m out of my depth,” he admitted to his almost-brother.

Stiles nodded quietly, eyes gazing into a middle-distance, with a look that Scott had come to identify as his “thinking face”. It meant that Stiles was literally concentrating all his energy into finding out a solution… the one time his ADHD was boon, not a curse. He broke his gaze to look at Scott, opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again for a couple of seconds as if willing words to leave his mouth, then snapped it shut with a frown. “Nope, I got nothing.”

Scott heaved a tired sigh and fell back on his bed, letting go of the problem for now. “How are they holding up?” he asked changing the topic, not bothering to elaborate who “they” were.

After they had rescued the parents, Allison had left with her dad – something about changing the locks and _disinfecting_  the place. Considering Scott’s dad was currently staying… more like _squatting_  at his place, Stiles and Isaac had brought Sheriff and his mom back to Stiles’… and the two hadn’t left each other’s side since then.

Even now they were dozing on the couch together, Melissa’s head on Sheriff’s shoulder and his hand wrapped around her shoulders. They looked so comfortable that Scott wondered if there was more to their flirtatious banter and the bedroom-eyes they gave each other… Or maybe the NDE had brought them closer and finally opened their eyes to what Scott and Stiles had been seeing for nearly ten years. _Who knew?_  Scott just hoped they did something about all that UST, because frankly, it was getting a bit tiring.

* * *

“Talia, please!” Peter implored.”He needs me right now!”

“You are the seventh Beta* to Talia _Hale_ ,” Talia snapped. “I _won’t_  have you associating with Omegas.”

“He’s not an _Omega,”_ Peter argued. “He’s…”

“He’s a _blind_ Alpha with _no pack,_ ” Talia cut in, her voice strong. “He might as well be an _Omega.”_

“But he won’t always be…” Peter cried. “He’ll… he… he can build a new pack. He will… I _know_ him. I _believe_  in him… He needs me…”

“You are promised to Marcus Riley,” Talia reminded him. “Do you expect us to go back on our agreement… do you _want_  to shame your family?”

“Then why not _James_? Or… or Shannon? They can fulfil the agreement just as well. It’s not like Marcus cares who’s under him!”

“Because Marcus has his heart set on you,” Talia replied rubbing her brow. They had been through this before, when Gideon had come with the proposition, and it was giving her a headache.

“Marcus Riley makes _Ennis_  look like Gandhi _,”_ Peter snapped. “I’m sure he’ll get over it.”

“Peter…” Talia said, sagely “… you are underestimating the _power of love."_

_“But I don’t_ _LOVE_ _him,” Peter argued. “I love_ _Gideon…”_

“No, you don’t,” Talia snapped, her eyes flashing red, tired of this useless argument. “This is your wayward hormones talking. And you _will_  learn to control them if you know what’s good for you.”

“I’ll… I’ll run away,” Peter cried, not caring how _desperate_   he sounded. “I’ll run away with Gideon and… and… you’ll never be able to find us…”

“You will cease this _insolence_ at once!” Talia yelled, her claw swinging out and coming hard across his cheek.

Peter backed away, blood gushing from the already healing wound, eyes wide with fear and betrayal. “You…”

“Peter…” Talia started, stepping forward, but Peter turned around and ran out of the room, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Peter reached the guestroom where Gideon was staying for the time being and barged in without preamble. There was scent of pain and despair lingering in the air.

He took in the clothes Gideon was wearing, the ones he had borrowed from Peter, strewn haphazardly over the bed. Instinctively, he ran to the closet and yanked it open. _Empty._ The bedside drawer… empty. The medicine cabinet in the ensuite… _empty._

The door had been shut, but the fluttering curtain gave away an open window. He ran to the window, just in time to see a blond head disappear into the woods around the house and felt his heart sink.

_Gideon was gone._

-s-s-s-

“Love?”

Peter started as the large, warm hands slid over his waist, then relaxed as he remembered who they belonged to. “Are you alright?” he asked, leaning against the strong chest.

“Now that I have you,” Deucalion replied, pressing forward and nuzzling his nape, “I am.”

Peter smiled and turned his head to press a kiss into his former-lover’s shoulder. “Me too,” he sighed.

They stayed like that for a long while, just holding each other, being together… staring out into the woods behind Peter’s apartment.

Then Deucalion’s hands grew restless… slipping under his shirt and caressing the skin… his hard-on pressing into Peter’s ass. Peter pressed back against him, and sighed at how _right_ it felt. Deucalion growled under his breath and bent forward to nibble at his ear. Peter shivered and, throwing his head back over Deucalion’s shoulder, moaned.

Deucalion groaned in appreciation and turned Peter around to face him… gazing into his electric blue eyes with his own red. “So pretty,” he murmured, reaching forward to brush his lips against Peter’s.

That first kiss was every bit as sweet as their first one… and as intimate as their last. Suddenly, it didn’t matter that they had been separated for over ten years _._ There was a comfort in the familiar way their bodies _fit_ together… the way they moved against each other.

By the time Deucalion led Peter to the bed and climbed on top of him, it was like hardly any time had passed since they had last met, Peter sneaking out of the house to meet Gideon at the old distillery… away from the ears and noses of his family… for a few stolen moments.

The only difference between then and now was that this time there was no rush. They both explored the other’s body with due care… reacquainting themselves with the changes the past years had wrought upon them.

Peter cried when Deucalion finally _finally_  pushed in, as something buried deep within his heart, that had frozen the day Gideon had jumped out the window and left him behind, unfroze… bringing back all the memories… _all the fears_ … tearing open all the wounds that had taken _years_  to close...

Deucalion sensed it and kissed him… and for the first time, in a very long time, it felt like his old wounds would _heal,_ instead of just scabbing over. He closed his eyes and stopped thinking, mindlessly letting his body speak the all things he had wanted to say so long ago. Deucalion understood, nevertheless.

Afterwards, they lay together… Deucalion on his back, Peter sprawled across his chest, breathing in each other’s scent, letting the silence of the night wash over them… when Peter spoke, “You miss them.”

Deucalion turned his head towards his lover and smiled sadly. “They are the only pack I have left,” he replied.

“They tried to kill me, you know,” Peter stated casually, without any hint of sarcasm.

Deucalion laughed softly and squeezed Peter’s ass-cheek. “They didn’t know you are their Alpha’s mate. I am _Sorry.”_

Peter huffed and buried his head in the warmer chest. “I don’t take kindly to people who try to kill me,” he replied, elongating his fangs and biting down on the nipple closest to his mouth.

“You are going to punish me, then?” Deucalion asked with hint of growl, his dick already starting to awake.

“I might,” Peter teased, biting over his pulse point and soothing away the bite with a kiss. “Or… I might be the bigger person and just go to sleep.”

Deucalion growled playfully, “That’s not fair!”

“Everything’s fair in love and war,” Peter smirked. “Now shut up and tell me what you are going to do about them?”

* * *

Derek was sitting on the bed, knees drawn to his chest… his head tucked between them. _Paige was dead._ He _had killed Paige… He wanted them to be together forever and he had only succeeded in losing her altogether_.

‘It’s Peter’s fault’, he thought vehemently. If Peter hadn’t convinced him to try and turn her she would still be alive. His _eyes_  would still be golden… his soul would still be _pure_. “It’s all Peter’s fault,” he shouted angrily into the empty room.

So when Peter burst into his room, holding a bloody half-healed cheek and crying silently, he didn’t even bother to look up at him.

“He’s gone!” Peter cried, falling onto his bed, like he had done so many times before. “He overheard me and Talia arguing and he just _left._  He _left_ …”

Derek heard Peter… heard the _anguish_  in his voice... but felt no sympathy for him. He had heard how Gerard Argent had ambushed Gideon’s pack and massacred them… and how he had blinded him with UV-arrows… but Gideon was at least _alive._  Gideon was alive and Paige was _dead_. And it was Peter’s fault…

“Derek?” Peter stopped ranting and reached for him…not used to Derek being so apathetic. “Are you alright?”

“Don’t TOUCH me,” Derek shouted, pulling back, eyes flashing bright azure.

“Derek, your eyes!” Peter exclaimed.

“Paige is dead,” Derek informed him in a mechanical voice. “I had to kill her.”

“What? _Why!?”_  Peter questioned, his problems forgotten for the moment.

“Because she was dying…” Derek replied. “The bite did not take. It’s all your fault.”

“The bite…my fault…” Peter scrunched up his face. “What are you talking about?”

“The Bite…” Derek replied. “The one _you_  suggested to turn Paige…”

“You did WHAT?!?” Peter yelled. “You… you _bit_  her, hoping your bite… a _beta’s_   bite… would take…”

“Of _course_  I did NOT bite her, you asshole!” Derek snapped.

Peter’s mind started churning at the words. _If Derek hadn’t bitten her… if Derek had gone to an Alpha… then it wasn’t Talia. Talia NEVER turned  anyone… saying that the human genes contaminated the Were-genes. Kali had already left for Seattle and Gideon… Gideon was…_ Peter chose to not go down that road for now. _Which left…_ “Ennis? You went to _Ennis?_ ” he asked horrified.

Derek’s averted eyes told him all he wanted to know. “You _know_   Ennis can’t turn anyone. There’s a _reason_  he collects Omegas like Aunt Elsa collects stamps… He bites to kill. And you _still_  went to him?” Peter snapped.

“I…I…” Derek stuttered. “I didn’t think—“

“And what were you doing offering her bite so soon? You barely even knew her!” At Derek’s semi-panicked look, he gaped. “You _offered_  her the bite, didn’t you?” he asked horrified. “ _After_  telling her about us… about what being a werewolf means… _after_   explaining her to what taking the bite entitles. You didn’t just sic Ennis on her, did you? You gave her a _choice,_ didn’t you?”

“I…” Derek sighed and glaring defiantly at him.

“…And you have the _audacity_  of saying it’s MY fault?!” Peter yelled, his own eyes flashing bright yellow. “How DARE you!”

“Because if you hadn’t fed all that bullshit to me, she might still be alive,” Derek yelled back. “You… you _poisoned_  me. You made me a murderer… You were supposed to be my _best-friend_   and you destroyed me…”

 _“… were supposed to be my best-friend...”_  Peter stopped listening at the word ‘were’… “were _”_ , not “are”.

“Derek, no!” he pleaded, diffusing as if someone had thrown ice-cold water over him. “I lost Gideon today… I can’t lose you too. Please… I’ll do anything you want. I’ll beg for forgiveness. I’ll tell Ta… I’ll tell Talia, it was my fault. I’ll…I’ll even go and tell _her parents_  that it was my fault… please don’t do this… please… You _are_   my best friend. I _need_  you…”

“You don’t _need_   anybody,” Derek’s retorted, his face scrunched up in disgust. “You… you are… Laura was right! You are nothing but an opportunistic sycophant who will do anything to get what he wants. You don’t need a _friend,”_  Derek sneered. “You need an “IN” with the Alpha. You are nothing but Iago, poisoning me against my own family…”

“Derek, please…” Peter begged reaching for his best-friend. “Please…”

“GET _AWAY_  FROM ME, seventh-beta Peter Hale!” Derek snarled. Peter instinctively pulled back until he fell off the bed, and backed into a corner.

“Derek…” he begged on his knees. “Please…”

“GET. OUT‼” Derek shouted, eyes flashing blue, claws and fangs extended. “Get _OUT_  before I do something I regret!”

Peter nodded with his head down and crawled out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him.

Two weeks later, he left with Marcus Riley.

-s-s-s-

Derek hadn’t dreamt of Kate in a long time.

Sure, he dreamt of the fire… Of the way she had revealed herself as the Siren that destroyed his world… Of the way she had texted pictures of her smiling with his home burning in the background, as casually as she texted him her nudies.

But he had not dreamt of _her_ … of her smile… of her laugh… of the way her sea-green eyes sparkled with mischief… of the way sunshine reflected her auburn curls making them seem golden in the daylight…

And he did not dream of the day he had introduced her to his family. He did not dream of the way Laura had beamed at him, teased him about bagging someone way out of his league… Of the way mother had welcomed her with open arms and cried when he had told everyone that he was planning to marry her… a human!

And he most certainly did not dream of the way Peter had smiled tightly and left the room without a word, a slight limp in his left leg.

He did not want to remember the way Peter had lost all his chutzpah… had grown so quiet after his bonding that the only way any could realise he was in the same room was if they actively sought out his heartbeat. He tried hard not to remember the last time he seen Peter before the fire… of the way he was holding his right hand… as if it hurt to move it… of the way he had averted his eyes when he said that ‘he fell down the stairs and broke his arm… but the bone started mending before they could get to Kalisa, their emissary’.

And no matter how hard he tried he could not forget the dead look in Peter’s eyes when he had visited him in the hospital immediately after the fire… or the way he had turned his head away and stared silently at the blank walls as Derek begged over and over for his forgiveness...

Or the way the nurse had apologetically informed him that his uncle had requested that he did not want any visitors ‘…and if they do come, they are to be turned away’… before falling into coma.

That was the day Derek knew without a shadow of doubt that he had lost his best friend forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please TELL ME!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued? Please TELL ME.


End file.
